


As Above, So Below

by FlorarenaKitasatina



Category: SUGURI, sora - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Chains, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Fisting, Gun Kink, Gun Puns, How Do I Tag, Implied NoName, Implied Sex Bot, Lemon, Minor OOC, Multi, Odd Fetishes, One Bed Cannot Hold This Much Sexiness, Orgy, PWP, Passing Around the Submissive, Roleplay, Sadomasochism, Sassy Apathy, Spoilers, The Sub is Fireproof, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, crack ships, of sorts, stupid sexy androids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorarenaKitasatina/pseuds/FlorarenaKitasatina
Summary: Trapped within a tower, a young woman who has been chained to a wall plots to earn her freedom. However, her captor arrives before she can gain much progress in her escape attempt—with friends! She decides to play along with their schemes, if only to wear them down and break out afterwards, but things get a little interesting when these guests decide otherwise.Now, if they'd just stop fondling her... although, she does enjoy it when they touch her...





	As Above, So Below

**Author's Note:**

> _I'M DOING PURE PORN **WE'RE ALL GOIN' DIE**_ Erm, yes, I've been playing the utter hell out of 100% Orange Juice as of late, running around pub servers like crazy. During one such pub match, this idea came into fruition... and then I ended up pulling a buddy I made on the pub server, and we started collabing...
> 
> ._.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> _Contains spoilers for SUGURI and sora, you have been warned. Me and Percival, the collaborator, are not sorry for writing this._

Sunlight filtered through thick clouds, shining onto a tall tower of gleaming steel with stone support beams, jutting from a lonesome island riddled with forests and ivy. Kudzu weaved itself upon the tower, not weakening but merely making it appear more natural as its crisscrossing webs blocked out some of the light which would have otherwise reflected in a blinding brilliance. Its top ended in a sharp point with a curved roof, hewn of slanted and silver-tinted shingles that too were overgrown with kudzu. 

Beneath that roof's curve was a singular window on its westmost side. Into that window the sun cast some of its rays, revealing an ugly sight that the tower's beautiful exterior hid. In it, there was little. The walls, ceiling, and floor were hewn of concrete, there was a dresser drawer of cherrywood, a very large bed with a worn mattress and loosely-applied sheets and covers, a toilet sitting in a corner with some rolls of toilet paper, and a single door of wood opposite the window. Most distressingly of all, there was a young, blindfolded and naked woman sitting down chained upon the floor. 

Heavy manacles of a glittering steel-like material bound her wrists and ankles, and the chains only weighed them further down, looping around her in several coils that would let her go to the bed, toilet and the door if she wanted. But only as far as the door, toilet and the bed; the window was out of the question, for it was too high for her to reach. Long, pastel-blue hair that seemed more grey as the light hit it lay tangled haphazardly at her back, reaching the floor and curling around her posterior. 

Her skin was frightfully pale, so white that one would have mistaken her for an expired corpse if not for the fact that she was still breathing. Old marks, running thin and long, dotted her body, though they had dulled with time. She was a healthy sort; toned of muscle, slender in build, firm of thighs, and with a perky set of breasts to top it all off. She strained and strained to get out of her bindings, and no matter how hard she had tugged, the chains would not yield. She kept on and on until she had exhausted herself, to the point she'd needed to lay down.

Grumbling indignantly, she closed her legs and let her weighted hands trail to cover her bosom. That didn't help at all; she was still pretty much exposed, and all this had really done was put undue pressure on herself. She was left to her own thoughts, and to the complete silence of the room.

Her thoughts ran wild, wilder than those of most people in fact. Where the everyman dreamt of proposals and job salaries, and the rich few slumbered with thoughts of gold and worldly possessions, this pale lass dreamt of comparatively little. And in her case, that meant most of her thoughts consisted of naught but fire, ash, and destruction. Very rarely, she dreamt of pain, though every time it crept into her thoughts and tingled her nerves, she shivered as it reminded her of the various scars dotting her body. Something about it, though, struck a chord with her; its name eluded her, however, and so remained indescribable. Rarer still, she thought of people… some smoldering, but one in particular sticking out like a sore thumb—untouched by fire, carrying a giant weapon…

A sense of anger built up upon recalling this person, and she scrounged the depths of her mind in an effort to recollect more features about them. It took several tries over the course of several minutes to do so; even then, her memory very nearly failed her. There was… a bell on the person's neck? She couldn't be sure. And yet, as she ruminated on her anger for this individual, something else—itself as indescribable as the sensations the old markings had given her—started to surface. The closest she could get to even trying to broach it, with what little she knew, was 'happiness,' though that was a word that didn't so much as broach the particular feeling she had experienced as it did sidestepping it altogether.

But why did anger and… this strange emotion dance together, when they should have clashed horribly? That, she knew not, and elected not to think on it anymore, lest her flame-addled mind take a sharp detour to things even she had not wanted to bring to thought. These were things that would have caused her anger to surge, to make her want to do more. Things she had seen and done, had done to herself in turn, before she found her passion for fire and carnage… things that were simply best left unsaid, left to rot in a secluded corner of her mind for time immemorial.

She hazily recalled something about a conversation of some sort regarding backing out of… something else. The individual that made her both happy and blood-boiling angry had talked to her… but their words eluded her, as did their features. She growled; what was there to back out _of?_ She was chained, weighted, only had a limited range of movement, and could not reach beyond the available avenues of escape thanks to her rather generously lengthy bonds.

The silence didn't last, though as time eluded her, she couldn't tell how long it held its grip. Footsteps, ever so faint, reached her ears. The woman sat bolt upright and glanced around, trying to determine where the noise was coming from. Even if she had removed her blindfold, the footsteps only echoed in a manner that made them sound as if they came from everywhere at once. The gesture, in this instance, was pointless.

But she noticed something off nonetheless. There were two sets of footsteps. Then, four. One set was clicking, too. Something about the clicking made something else snap in her, but she knew not what it was. Her heart raced, and she dropped her arms to start rattling the chains, pulling them in an attempt to remove them from her wrists and ankles. Adrenaline spiked in her veins, and a newfound strength filled her movements. She could hear the metal groaning, feel it slightly stretching in her palms, and at this she grinned maniacally. If the owners of the steps didn't get here fast enough, or were perhaps taking their sweet sweet time, she would have her freedom before they even reached her.

The manacle on her left ankle broke with a _snap_ that made her recoil in a matter of minutes. The woman's sardonic smile widened nonetheless, and she worked on another shackle. She did not pause even as she heard someone mutter in a slightly brash, feminine voice, "Oh? It seems like our star of honor is busying herself."

"I could just reapply the chains if she broke them," another feminine voice cut in, this one flat, soft spoken and apathetic. "It isn't as if she knows how to get away."

The woman's smile fell at that second voice, and she worked to break the manacle on her right ankle. It was straining now, and wouldn't hold for much longer. "Are you _sure_ she's nice and tied up in there? I have seen her lift up a burning _house_ once," a third voice piped up, also feminine in tone. She, paradoxically, had a voice that was energetic, elegant as that of a ballerina, and was yet laced with the faintest trace of boredom.

"Positive," the apathetic speaker replied curtly. "She'll be there for the rest of her days, and frankly I do not know her life expectancy. It could be extended, very much like ours."

A fourth, also-feminine voice that was laced with a mechanical hum piped up, "You mean to tell me she is possibly immortal?"

"Yes, probably. She has a flesh-like, fireproof material making up over 50% of her body that feels like supple human skin to the touch. What's left is either mechanical, or organic, and she can heal the organic parts thanks to nanotechnology. Fortunately… her brain and _assets_ make the organics," the apathetic speaker answered, her voice now laced with a little sass to it. The second manacle broke, and the woman's heart raced faster as the footsteps and voices came nearer.

"So… she can feel pleasure?" the brash speaker queried.

"And pain," the apathetic person confirmed. "I honestly do not know _how_ her nerve endings are still intact after all she'd done and been through… and honestly, I could care less."

The third manacle on her right wrist started to strain. She grunted, trying with all of her might to wrench it apart—but alas, it only loosened as the door slammed open. Someone walked up to her, steps clicking along the way. The person stopped, snagged her by the top of her head, and wasted no time pulling her up to her feet with one hand. "Misbehaving again… aren't we, Starbreaker?" the apathetic person asked.

"I… I will…" Starbreaker stopped speaking as a hand wedged itself between her teeth. She flinched, tasting latex upon slim fingers.

"Wow, Sora, you really know how to shut her up," the brash speaker commented with a hint of awe in her tone.

"She'll really only obey me. She speaks out of turn, and I start pulling teeth out," Sora remarked. Starbreaker gagged as the fingers slipped in and teased her tonsils, and before long drool started to pool in her mouth. "And the teeth just grow back; they're organic as well."

"So… may I ask _why_ you have her chained up and running around stark naked?" the robotic speaker queried, a note of sincerity in her voice.

"She's probably immortal like the rest of us, Nath. Not much else I _can_ do except teach her what she did wrong," Sora replied, before her whole hand seized Starbreaker by her lower jaw, inside and out. "Technology is a wonderful thing indeed."

"Oh, ooooh! Can I have a go with her?!" the energetic speaker piped up, her voice followed by the sound of hands clapping together.

The hand that had violated Starbreaker's mouth retracted, only to then push her to the wall a second after. "Hrm… on the floor, or the bed?" Sora asked.

"The bed," the energetic speaker replied. "It looks a lot more comfortable."

"Can she get pregnant?" Nath interjected drolly.

A hand audibly slapping something filled the room. "No, Nath. We don't have the necessary equipment for such a task," Sora replied, a note of exasperation buried somewhere in her apathy. "And Hime… have at it."

"Oh goody!" Hime chimed in, and walked over to seize Starbreaker by the head again.

"This oughta be interesting…" Nath trailed off as Starbreaker found herself being dragged along. Being walked to the bed, and still unable to see who was now in the room with her, she opened her mouth to speak—only for a firm hand to grasp her shoulder and halt her on the way.

"Hime… you may want to gag her," Sora warned. Hime laughed at that.

"Gag her? Does she bite?" Hime asked incredulously.

"Surprisingly enough, no. I just don't want her speaking out of turn," Sora replied flatly.

"Let her speak out of turn, Sora," the brash speaker replied in a sarcastic drawl. "I want to see how you punish her when she does."

"Alright then. Two people can play that game, Suguri…" Sora stated ominously, and released her hold on Starbreaker's shoulder. Hime giggled and finished dragging her to the bed, before throwing her onto it stomach-side down.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Starbreaker shrieked as a hand settled itself onto her back. "I-I will burn you! Burn you all!"

"Wow, Sora, you did _not_ tell us she was still psycho!" Hime commented with a slightly-hysterical giggle. Something slid open, objects jostled, and she heard a series of mechanical whirs. "No wonder you wanted her gagged!"

"That's on you, Hime. I gave you a warning," Sora replied curtly. "Hand me that cat-o'-nine-tails…" Something flew through the air, but as she was still blindfolded, Starbreaker could not tell what it was for the life of her. Before she had the chance to ruminate on this, though, she felt a heated object press itself at her entrance, parting her legs a little by itself.

"She virgin?" Hime queried.

"If she was, then tell me what those marks on her ass mean," Sora snarked. "I only let her get her rocks off if she behaves."

"I did not know you were into this sort of thing," Suguri remarked, a hint of surprise in her tone.

"Here's the bizarre thing: so is Star over there," Sora replied. "Aren't you?" Starbreaker nodded, but did not make a verbal reply. She figured that was enough of an answer. "And you yelped as I took your virginity for myself, begging for more?" she added. That garnered her another nod.

"Did you break her?" Nath piped up, sounding slightly concerned.

"No," Sora replied firmly. "Hime, what are you waiting for? Stick it in her already!" Starbreaker opened her mouth to ask what Sora was harping on about, only to scream and arch her back as she felt something as thick as her wrist ramming into her. It went in one smooth thrust, an entire four inches, and stretched her to her limit. A burn assaulted her inner walls, painful and yet prompting her to loosen instinctively, and bringing about a faint panting from her open mouth.

"Geez, what a slut!" Hime commented, keeping the object still for a moment. "She took half my wing in one go! I usually have to thin them out just so Suguri can handle it!"

"You have five other wings," Sora remarked bluntly. "Make use of them." Hime chuckled deviously, and a second object pressed itself against Starbreaker's back door. "Warning you now: I didn't focus on that hole at all. Never touched it, in fact," Sora added once the object began prodding.

"So she may bleed?" Hime guessed.

"Yeah. Feel free to lube up before you take the rectal hymen," came the answer.

Hime chuckled again, and the would-be intruder to her back door retracted. A second later, something prodded itself at her captive's mouth. Confused, Starbreaker ceased panting for a moment and tilted her head. She felt someone's rear end, bare and firm, park itself onto her back. "You know what a dick is, girl?" Hime asked. Starbreaker shook her head. The object prodded a little more, until the hapless woman opened her mouth to speak—whereupon something rammed itself between her teeth. She gagged for a minute, as an oddly chilled heat and a smooth but paradoxically jagged texture greeted her tongue. It was firm, like her manacles, but nowhere near as thick as the first object.

The object in her mouth slid back and forth a few times, thoroughly coating itself in her saliva. Starbreaker did not move; confusion had overtaken her, and she did not know what to make of this. "Damn, she is incompetent at sucking," Hime remarked, a note of disappointment in her voice. "It's almost as bad as Nath's dancing."

"She's just never seen a dick before, Hime, much less sucked one. I'll cut her some slack for that," Sora stated blandly. "But that is the _only_ thing I will cut her slack for today."

"Whatever you say," Hime snorted with a giggle. "We may bring NoName next time, just to change that." 

"If we do, we'd have to get him to stop at some point. Don't want her broken in the hips," Suguri chimed in with a laugh. "Remember how his 'slab of steel' left you weak in the knees for the better part of a month?" 

"Oh, _shut up,_ Suguri!" Hime barked indignantly. Two more objects slipped under Starbreaker, and she hummed in askance before feeling more hard, smooth-but-jagged surfaces fondling her breasts. She tried to squirm, but the weight on her back kept her from moving too much, and two more objects slipped to hold her firmly by the ass, only further limiting movement. Figuring the object in her mouth had been thoroughly lubricated, Hime slid it out and positioned behind the puckered hole again.

"Wh… what's a slab of s-steel?" Starbreaker questioned the moment she realized her mouth was freed, panting in between words.

Someone snickered, but she wasn't sure who did. Starbreaker made to remove the blindfold, only for a pair of hands plant themselves onto her manacles and push down, immobilizing those on the spot. "'ey, Sora, want to keep this cumsock over her eyes?" Hime queried.

"Yes. I got plans for her tonight," Sora replied. "That said… you are on putting quite the show for us." Starbreaker grunted as the objects on her breasts squeezed, almost molding themselves into five-fingered hands in the process, and felt the object that was still hovering outside her pucker pressing itself. She jolted and gasped as it slipped in, balling her hands into fists as pain assaulted her nerves and her sphincter was stretched.

"A-ha- _haaaaaaaaaa!_ " Starbreaker cried, tossing her head back as another four inches of hot, jagged pain thick as her wrist sank in. She clenched, but the resistance was futile; in seconds, it was hilted in her, and that was that. "I-I will turn you to ash for that!"

"With what?" Hime challenged, her tone mired in innocence. She, if indeed it was her doing it, shifted to stop sitting on Starbreaker's back, though she kept her hands firmly locked on her manacled wrists. Then, the bed shifted, and the hands holding her reoriented themselves to face the opposite way. Slender legs wrapped themselves around Starbreaker's head, and a wet set of smooth, vertical lips placed themselves in front of her mouth. "You know how to please a girl?" she asked. At that, Starbreaker slowly nodded, and the wet lips pressed themselves against her face as a result. "Then start servicing me." Hesitantly, her tongue slipped out, and took the first slow lick. A slightly metallic taste graced her tongue, in addition to the saltiness of sweat.

Unsure of what to make of this, she gave another slow lick. Something about the taste seemed… familiar to her. She honestly couldn't put her finger on it, but the fact that she still recognized it gave her a small sense of comfort. It didn't take long for her to increase her pace; she was tied from every angle at this point, so there was no point in stalling. "Sooooraaaaa," Hime groaned, her leg-hold tightening a little, "Starbreaker's not doing enoooooough."

"Oh?" Sora queried. This was immediately followed by the sound of a sharp crack, one thar rang briefly in the air and caused Starbreaker to flinch. She picked up the pace, driving her tongue as deep as she could, finding a moistened hole before long. The lips against her face ground almost immediately.

"O-ooooh, th-that's more like it," Hime purred, legs quivering. "Th-that got her going."

"Nothing like completely holding someone down for you to get your rocks off," Suguri quipped.

"Pot, k-kettle, b-blaaa-haaaack," Hime panted, her hands shaking as she strained to hold Star's wrists to the bed. The hands lifted off her wrists in seconds, before seizing her head and pulling it closer, and the tongue inadvertently deeper. "Is-is her t-tongue prehensile o-or something?"

"No, she's just very skilled with it," Sora replied. Another crack sang through the air, and Starbreaker grunted again as she started to swirl her tongue as best as she was able. "Hime… you're _flushed._ "

"And… and you m-make her y-your bitch," Hime countered, the elegance in her voice giving way to a series of lewd moans. She was grinding a little harder now. "Mmmm… that's the spot…" she cooed, her fingers slowly balling, gathering whole tufts of tangled pastel-blue hair. "C-can I… re-reward her?"

"Not until you give her a clear laquer of paint," Sora stated, her tone apathetic again. Footsteps started approaching her, clicking once more, before another hand came to rest on Star's back. She felt latex again and shuddered. "As I see it… her performance is currently sub-par. Even _I_ could do better than that." Another crack sang, and this time something hit Starbreaker on her thigh. She whimpered at the sting, and started swirling faster.

Hime's multi-limbed grip tightened all around, and a long, drawn-out moan left her mouth. Before long, she started to tug on the tangled locks, and the grinding hastened. Then, it became what Starbreaker could only assume was hip-bucking. "This… this is divine…" she muttered, trembling as her movements became more frantic. The hand on Star's back pressed more firmly, and she assumed that Sora had started leaning. "S-Sor—" Hime started, but stopped with a muffled moan. She tugged on the locks of hair once more, her legs untangled, and a rush of warm fluids surged forth without restraint.

Starbreaker retracted, and started to lap at the fluids. The metallic taste was far stronger now, but there was no sense letting it go to waste. She did not stop until Hime let go of her head entirely, and the bed shifted again. The objects in and on her let go as well; those within simply slipped out and retracted altogether with wet pops. Not a muscle moved after that, at least, not from the captive or Hime.

"Damn… she's good," Suguri remarked. Another set of footsteps waded over, and the hand of latex pulled back. "Hime? Anybody home?"

"G-g-give… me a m-minute," Hime panted in reply. "I-I think… I'm s-seeing stars over h-here…"

"Alrighty then," Suguri replied. She—at least, Starbreaker assumed it was Suguri—grabbed her shoulders and lifted her off the bed, bringing her standing. A latex hand brushed her face, slowly, almost tantalizingly close to her mouth. A finger brushed a bit of stray fluid away and pulled back, leaving the rest to thicken. She heard a little suckling noise, before it ended in another lewd pop.

"That is a thick lacquer, alright," Sora remarked. "She's all yours, Suguri. I'll help Hime get back on her feet." Footsteps, clicking again, waded a little bit away, and hands started feeling Starbreaker up. These hands were decidedly not covered in latex, but had a certain callousness to them that gave the impression of an entire day's worth of work.

“It’s time to see how durable she is…” Suguri cooed.

"Durable? She took two insertions, each roughly as thick as NoName's slab, and almost choked eating Hime out," Nath quipped. "I doubt she could hold out for much longer."

“Please. We know that’s nothing compared to what I can do,” Suguri shot back. Hands trailed lower, and lower still, until they reached a pair of lips between her thighs. Starbreaker almost sighed in disappointment, but cut it off when the fingers jutted deeper.

"Wh-what are you…" Starbreaker began, only to stop as one hand shot back up and grabbed her by the mouth. "Hhrrmnh?!" she muttered, tensing up immediately. A mouth brushed up against her ear, and for a tense moment, hot breath was the only thing she could detect.

“Shh... quiet now. Don’t speak...” Suguri whispered, her voice equal parts cruel and lustful. Her fingers started thrusting up and down, slowly at first. They were nothing compared to the thick, jagged heat she had felt earlier, and yet feelings of ecstasy began to surface once again. She melted a little, knees shaking as pleasure built up. She moaned into the hand holding her mouth in seconds.

"Are you trying to make sure she gets punished?" Sora asked. Starbreaker felt Suguri nod against her shoulder. "Oh well. I guess she'll get a full course… soon enough." She paused. "Nath, seize her hands before she gets any bright ideas."

"On it," Nath replied. Starbreaker only started to move her hands before a slab of metal, vaguely hand-shaped and as large as her head, seized her left and then her right in short order. Then, it lifted her hands above her head, leaving her completely defenseless and unable to stop Suguri's ministrations.

The fingers kept sliding in and out, without restraint, and started to speed up. Faster and faster they went, massaging the insides of Starbreaker’s very entrance, stimulating her more and more, in turn forcing her breath to become heavier. "This one's a very dirty slut," Suguri muttered in appraisal. "Why didn't you get a mask for her?"

"I just like staring into her eyes as I put her in her place," Sora answered, a hint of smugness in her voice. "And for that… the blindfold does a marvellous job keeping her eyes shut until I need to do just that."

"Do you feed her?" Nath asked. "She's looking a little thin to me."

"After I have my fun with her," Sora answered again. "And I make sure her food's always warm, unless it's ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Suguri pressed, halting her one-hand massage for a moment.

"She's developed a sweet tooth as of late," Sora stated. Suguri nodded again and resumed the fingering, and picked up the pace a little more to make up for lost time. Star shivered again, barely able to suppress another moan, and at this the hand at her snatch balled up into a fist. Her pace remained the same, though, as the fist started to batter the entrance again and again.

"A psycho slut with a sweet tooth…" Suguri pondered this as she kept ramming her fist into her hapless victim's entrance. "Interesting combination you have here." Her fist sped up a little more, and at this Starbreaker began to squirm.

"Mmhrrmm…" Starbreaker hummed as Suguri kept toying with her. She spread her legs a little, if only to make it easier, and at this Suguri stopped again.

"Still haven't got off?" Suguri asked. Starbreaker shook her head.

"If you're going to do what I think you're going to do… you're cleaning up her mess, Suguri," Sora stated.

Suguri giggled, and the hand over Starbreaker's mouth lifted off and trailed down to hold her waist. "Oh, please, Sora, by the time we're done with her, the moon'll be out," she retorted.

"Then we'll clean up tomorrow," Sora stated curtly. "In the meantime… _Accelerate._ "

"Gladly," Suguri purred. The hand shifted, and the fingers slipped inside again, holding for a moment. Starbreaker made a grunt, and the fingers started pumping up and down at the pace they were at during the fisting. But then, they doubled in speed, and tripled, until each movement made her inner walls ripple repeatedly from force alone. Heat built up swiftly due to the friction, and each impact only made her cry out before long. Her legs went weak, and it was only thanks to Nath and Suguri holding her that she could even stand at this rate.

"Don't stop until she drops like a satchel of bullets," Sora instructed, her voice apathetic again, though she had to raise it to be heard over Starbreaker's cries. "Accelerate her _harder._ "

Suguri nodded at this, and she began to accelerate her already-ludicrous speed to new heights, her captive rapidly losing count of how many times her fingers slipped in and out. If Starbreaker were not blindfolded, and actively looking down, she could've seen that Suguri's fingers weren't even visible at that point due to accelerating so much. Her mind clouded, lost in bliss, yet some part of her still scrambled and vied for the faintest measure of control. If she could hold out just a little longer…

However, Suguri seemed to sense this, and decided she wasn't going to have any of it. Her speed picked up still, going deeper as well, and it wasn't long before her fingers hit the mark. Starbreaker screamed, threw her head back, and let loose a torrent of her own. Warmth filled her, her mind went blank at that point, and her legs slipped a little. She panted heavily, dazed and wearing a wide smile as Nath threw her onto the bed belly-side down. Her legs dangled at the side of the bed, twitching but doing little else.

She didn't get up. Her legs had weakened far too much then, and her brain had been effectively scrambled. Fluids still left her, staining the bed, until the flow was a weak trickle. "That count as 'a satchel of bullets?'" Nath asked drolly.

Sora was silent for a long moment. "Looks about right," she confirmed. "Give her a minute, but no more than that. We're not quite _done_ with her yet."

"Understood," Nath said. She took her sweet time flipping Starbreaker over onto her backside with her oversized hand. "Look at her, smiling like the damn loon she is… in fact, I _know_ that smile a little too well."

"I know that smile too. It's time we wiped it off her face," Sora agreed, another crack singing through the air. An overly large and cold hand planted itself on Starbreaker's stomach, and she felt a pinching sensation from its palm, even though it did not squeeze in the slightest. Just as her mind started to clear and piece itself back together into something cohesive, lightning coursed through her from between the joints of the fingers holding her down. The jolts were heated, yet gentle; just enough to stimulate her, in fact. Hell, it even helped her mind clear up faster.

She licked her lips a few times, before the jolts increased in intensity. The energy surged through her body, causing her to twitch with increased frequency. It cranked up still, until it started to hurt, and as a result the twitching evolved into outright thrashing. Another scream left her mouth, partly pained, partly ecstatic, entirely shrill and piercing. It was only as her mind threatened to cloud in ecstasy again did the hand on her stomach retract, in turn causing the lightning to stop. She gave faint twitches after that.

"Yeesh. What _doesn't_ she like?" Nath asked, a bit of exasperation creeping into her voice.

"Cucumbers," Sora replied flatly. "She's pretty much fireproof. See if _lasers_ don't turn her on."

The hand reasserted itself onto Starbreaker's stomach, then trailed lower before halting for a moment. "Her junk fireproof?" Nath asked.

"Mostly, yes," Sora answered. "Have at it, just don't go past her cervix and it should be fine."

Nath's hand went down and slid just one finger, itself as thick as three of Suguri's own, into her battered entrance. Heat surged forth again, from one end of the tunnel to another, and this was not the jagged heat Hime had given her earlier, nor was it caused by friction via rampant fingering. This was much hotter, akin to _fire_ yet concentrated into a corporeal state that did not hurt her at all. The heat started to pump in and out, languidly at that, but Starbreaker was fine with it. She was still recovering from having been accelerated to nigh-unconsciousness, and as long as she had the time to catch her breath, she'd have some energy left to maybe break her last two manacles when everyone was done with her.

Her smile returned, and she started drooling. "Damn, she'll take most anything!" Suguri piped up.

"No shit, Sherlock," Nath snarked, pulling out her finger again. She drew back longer than was necessary, if only to ensure the concentrated heat went smoothly out in one piece. Something else prodded at Starbreaker's entrance, before it slid in without incident. Unlike everything else, it felt _cold_ and mechanical, a little thicker than her wrist and almost cylindrical with a rounded tip.

"What are you packing in that machine gun?" Suguri pressed.

Nath snickered. "Cow's milk, what do you _think?_ " she snarked again.

"... you milked someone?" Sora asked, surprise edging into her apathetic tone.

"Nooooo," Nath replied sarcastically, as her hand came to rest on Star's stomach yet again. "I just bought a lot of fake thixotropic goop." With that, she began pumping what was allegedly a machine gun in and out of a well-used snatch, filling the room with the sound of wet slapping. "You three should have seen the shopkeeper's face as I loaded my gun full of the stuff."

"I take it… he was disturbed?" Hime chimed in, her voice bubbling in satisfaction.

"Nah, just thought I was a sex robot," Nath answered with a snicker. The machine gun started to pick up its pace now, slowly at first. "And look at _this_ bitch, still happy as can be! She passed out or something?!"

A hand, covered in latex, rested itself on Starbreaker's neck. "She still has a pulse…" Sora muttered before pulling her hand back. Another crack filled the air, and something struck her shoulder. At this, Starbreaker sat bolt upright and thrust her hands forward to find herself grappling a pair of what felt like metal plates. "Well, that answer your question?"

"Definitely," Nath cooed. The gargantuan hand trailed up and grasped Starbreaker by the top of her head, instead of just her hair. Her thrusting picked up, though not before the machine gun readjusted itself to acclimate to her captive's new position. The contraption began to gain the heat that Star had built up, slowly becoming warmer and thus becoming more bearable as the assault continued.

"You gonna cut her some slack for taking a fake dick?" Suguri asked.

"Not really," Sora answered with a tone of indifference. The bed shifted again, this time with much more force, and two hands—one smooth and natural, the other of latex— took a moment to pat Starbreaker on her forearm to let her know they were there. "Let's see if you can accelerate with that tongue of yours, you ancient bitch," she hissed.

"S-Sor—" Suguri stopped with a low moan that was muffled as the bed shifted just a little more once again.

Sora gave a low moan of her own, and the bed started to creak. "H-Hime… come h-here for a sec," she said, struggling to hide her pleasure amidst her apathy. Again, the bed shifted, and this time it started to favor one side over the other. Another hand reached over and tugged at Starbreaker's blindfold. "A-and yes, y-you can remove the c-cumsock."

With one quick pull the blindfold came undone, revealing that technicolor eyes sporting every color of the rainbow were hiding beneath the cloth. Starbreaker, for the first time, saw just who had been fucking her. A tall and naked woman, sporting navy blue mechanical bits resembling horns and equally-jutting shoulders, stared back at her. Light, short, tousled blue hair that seemed more silver framed a slender face, and ice cold eyes glittered in amusement. 

Both her arms were mechanized, the one ending in the hand which held her had a build that was slender at first, before bulging out past the elbow like a muscle gone horrifically wrong. The other arm doing the fucking was built the same way, though it ended in the appendage currently lodged inside her, with the added bonus of some tank within that had a clear window which revealed a white substance sloshing within. This woman stood hunched over her vulnerable prey, letting a large bosom sway with each movement, and peered deep into Star's exposed eyes.

"Remember me, bitch?" Nath asked as Starbreaker's pupils shrunk. She scrounged her memory, trying to recall if and where she had possibly met Nath before. It took her several seconds to do so, and a small sense of dread crept up.

"I… I… I thought you… you were…" Starbreaker stammered, unable to comprehend who was in front of her.

"Spit it out already, Rainbow Eyes, I'd like to fill up your snatch soon," Nath hissed.

"You… were dead?" Starbreaker guessed. That earned her a wicked smirk.

"Well, guess what? Sora here patched me all up. I'm back, bitch," Nath stated, eyes glittering in amused triumph. She pushed Starbreaker back to the bed with her one hand, and sped up her pistoning almost immediately. She watched, intently, as her prey cried out in pleasure once again. Her eyes screwed shut, doubtless feeling another torrent building up. "Lemme hear ya beg!"

Starbreaker didn't speak. She tossed her head to the side and grunted. "Seems I wasn't clear enough… _beg me to pump some spunk into you!_ " Nath yelled, partly angered and partly aroused at Starbreaker's helplessness.

Left with few options, Starbreaker decided to obey. _"F-fill me, please! I-I want to be pumped!"_ she cried.

"With what, slut?" Nath asked, pumping her machine gun fervently now.

 _"With your spunk, damnit!"_ Starbreaker screamed. _"And after this, I'll burn you again!"_

Nath grinned at that, and decided to end it then and there. Her thrusts stopped, and her hapless prey moaned as she felt another surge of warmth fill her, this time erupting from the tip of the machine gun with a squelching sound. Whatever cartridge she used to contain it emptied itself out, and only when it was all unloaded, she pulled out and released her hold on Star's head. Then she hopped on the bed before her prey had the chance to catch her breath, and rotated before sitting down on her head. "Turn over and lick, before I have Sora get her whip out," she hissed.

Starbreaker turned her head again, and started to lick straight away. Her tongue missed its mark at first, brushing up against Nath's inner thigh, before she trailed deeper.

Nath purred and gave a satisfied sigh. "Sora… how did you convince them to give me life again?" she asked.

"Just… hijacked their ma-machines and did it m-myself," Sora replied, audibly panting. The creaking of the bed increased, and Suguri gave a soft, muffled moan.

"Mmm… thank you," Nath cooed, as she started to grind against Starbreaker's face.

"D-don't m-mention i-i _haaaaaa,_ " Sora started, but her utterance devolved into a cry of bliss that Starbreaker did not ignore. She sped up her own ministrations, delving her tongue as deep as it could go.

"Mmmm… I'm wondering how you broke her in," Hime remarked as another hand, this one slender, patted Starbreaker's head.

"Probably just... fingered her to what she... thought was oblivion," Nath piped up, starting to pant.

Sora moaned and panted for a moment. "Th… that's wh-what it am-amounts to… and I asked… before I-I could," she purred. "D-don't suffocate her, N-Nath."

"N-not my f-fault sh-she needs p-punishing," Nath retorted. Her grinding increased in fervor, and before long she was bouncing up and down in place, though the only part she moved was her hips as she facefucked the communal victim. "Mmm… k-keep going…" she muttered, her breathing becoming heavier. It did not take her much to achieve release, adding another torrent as she cried out. Starbreaker, however, did not lap it up. She merely laid there and waited for Nath to finish, and to her credit, she rolled off with a _plomf_ and sighed happily once the torrent ended.

But, someone wasn't just content to let her guests have a turn with Starbreaker, and she signified that loud and clear with another vicious crack that had Starbreaker jolting up and snapping her eyes open again. This time, she glanced around before freezing as the sight of three more women greeted her on the far end of the bed, two of whom were nude. One was a short-haired blond, slender thing with a bright red rose in her hair, and six wings seemingly made of plasma floating behind her back in a manner that suggested they'd been detached. Oddly, the wings on her right were pinkish-red, and the others on the left were a cornish blue. Around her neck was a necklace housing a brightly glowing orb of some sort, framed by a small satchel of black cloth which did little to hide her exposed chest, and two of the wings were sopping wet and dripping with congealing fluids.

The second had long, flowing white hair, also slender in build, though her face was buried in the rear end of the third woman who stole Starbreaker's attention. She wore clothes; a corset hugged her stomach tightly, framed with a zipper at the front. Thigh highs fit her legs snugly, ending in high heeled boots which cradled her feet, and gloves which reached her shoulders did likewise. What was bare had minimal coverings; fishnets weaved elaborate webs across bare, peach-colored skin and ended at a tight collar sporting a gleaming bell around her neck. The fishnets also left her breasts and entrance utterly bare.

A flowing swath of long, blond hair was held up in a bun that simply could not hold it all together, and so let some trail down her back. Piercingly green eyes leveled themselves at Starbreaker, framed by a face so neutral that not even a blush which dusted her cheeks could get her lips to twitch upwards. She lifted one hand, revealing a cat-o'-nine-tails clenched in her grip. Starbreaker noted it was wet, and sticky-looking at its handle, guessing it had to have been inserted somewhere. The winged woman leaned towards the woman in latex and muttered, "All yours, Sora."

"Hasn't she always been, Hime?" Sora asked. At Hime's nod, she moved; seizing Starbreaker faster than she could blink. "I'm not quite finished…" she cooed, though her tone was anything but satisfied. "And your performance thus far… does **not** impress me."

The cat-o'-nine flipped in her grasp, and its butt tapped against Starbreaker's chin idly, smearing her face in more fluids. "You may have pleased my guests… but now you must deal with _me._ " Sora's gaze hardened a little, and the cat-o'-nine flipped again. "I thought I trained you _better_ than that." She seized the chains with one hand and pulled, though not hard enough to pull her down. Then she pushed her back, just enough to lean forward. "Look at you," she went on, still tapping at Starbreaker with her handheld weapon, "you're sopping wet and leaking like crazy, and you haven't bothered to clean up." She let go of the chains and lifted her free hand to seize Star's shoulder, pushing her down to the bed. "That said… I'm afraid I'll have to _rectify_ your transgressions."

Nath, sensing what Sora was going to do, rolled off the bed and hopped to her feet to let Starbreaker lay down again. "Mind if I pound Suguri while you set her straight?" she asked.

Sora averted her gaze to Nath for a moment, and nodded in confirmation. "Go right ahead," she stated tersely. She raised her cat-o'-nine up, almost dangling it above her captive's head tauntingly, and waved it for a second before scooting downward and striking. The resultant lash landed in her captive's inner thigh, and she cried out at the sting. Another lash had her squirming. The third raked across her abused snatch, and the resulting cry was anguished, yet oddly satisfied. Her free hand seized Starbreaker's mouth, and her fingers slipped in, gagging her on the spot as she gave her another firm lash.

"Such shame you display… can't even keep your mouth shut unless I wedge something in it. I should get you a man one of these days, so you can put it to use on his dick," Sora hissed, lashing again and again as she spoke. "Unless… you can get your damn act together."

"Maybe she should choke on my machine gun," Nath quipped as the sound of something smacking wetly into flesh filled the room. "I'll need another clip, though; and that time I won't fire blank rounds."

"No, because then she'd have to angle her head a certain way and stand perfectly straight," Hime chimed in with a titter. "It would be very much like swallowing a sword; I doubt she could do it."

Sora continued to lash, quite literally, at Starbreaker until her thighs were red and throbbing. Then, using her knees, forced her legs as far apart as they could go before sitting with her legs in a perpendicular position. She contemplated their postures for a moment, and eyed an oozing white substance that leaked out of her captive's snatch in thick, globby rivulets that threatened to stick that way if she didn't do something. She smirked and forced one leg between Star's, and another over her hips before aligning their vaginas accordingly.

Then she thrust down smoothly, shivering as cooling liquid greeted her eagerly. She did not grind, however, but instead kept thrusting for a few seconds. "Hime, gimme a wing," she hissed. Starbreaker shifted and squirmed, before relaxing as a familiar feeling of something hot and thick wedged itself inside her loosened canal. Oddly, it only went halfway inside, and curved upward sharply outside the folds. Hips connected again, a little awkwardly, and the two stayed like that for a few seconds.

The cat cracked, and Starbreaker yelped as it raked across her bosom. "I weh—" she began, only for the fingers in her mouth to delve deeper, brushing up against her tonsils again. She received another lash across her chest in short order.

"Ah-ah-ah," Sora hissed disapprovingly, shaking her head slowly, " _you do not_ speak out of turn." She dished out another lash all too happily—if happily in her case meant sporting a stone-cold mask of indifference. "Do I have to train you all over again?" She leaned over as much as her current position would allow, and gave a smile so slight it went unnoticed. "Because I will, if I must." She punctuated that declaration with another lash, although she aimed it lower to strike at Star's exposed stomach, earning a muffled cry as a result.

"She really knows how to keep her in line," Hime remarked appraisingly.

"Mmm… makes me w-wonder…" Suguri purred as Sora started to gyrate a little.

"Wonder what?" Hime queried.

Starbreaker lifted her hands and tried to grapple Sora's arm, though a series of well-timed strikes from the cat quickly snuffed out any meaningful effort that would have turned the tables. Sora sighed heavily, and stopped gyrating for a few seconds. "I ought to have your arms bound to your legs for that," she stated coldly.

"But she's already in chains. What more do you want?" Hime pointed out, giggling.

Sora lashed at Starbreaker again and pondered Hime's point for a second. "Something decidedly stronger than what's attached to her now," she muttered in reply. "But for now… this will suffice." A small, yet cruel smirk crossed her face, and upon seeing it form Starbreaker froze. She whimpered as the gyrating, slow and drawn out, started once again. A red and a blue wing raced over to pin her arms, and her eyes briefly averted to them as she felt their jagged heat once again. Hime crawled up and wrapped her arms around Sora's waist, steadying her with a hum.

"Such an intricate dance… but… it still needs something," Hime cooed.

Sora stopped yet again, and withdrew her hand from Starbreaker's mouth. "I'm listening…" she muttered. At this, Hime smiled and leaned closer to whisper something in Sora's ear. The more she heard, the more both smiles grew, and the larger a forming lump started wedging itself in their captive's throat.

A genuine chuckle, devious and devoid of apathy, left Sora's mouth. Hearing it made Star's heart drum faster, and she shivered in response to it. Anticipation crept in; she did not know what the hell Hime was planning, but it had potential for more fun… and for wearing out her captors so she could escape immediately after. Assuming, of course, she would not be accelerated again. Had Hime, perhaps, double-crossed her own partners?

"Hime," Sora muttered slowly, garnering a nod in response. "Get the cumsock again." Hime merely lifted another red wing, clutched tightly around a wet, green-colored cloth that still dribbled with congealing fluid.

"Want me to dry it first?" Hime chirped, her grin taking on a smug cast.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... Starbreaker technically got punished... right? That's a plus... right?! ._.


End file.
